


Sealed With A Kiss

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Loki Laufeyson One-Shots And Reader Stories [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: For @propertyofpoeandbucky‘s 3k Disney Challenge (#iyllas3kdisneychallenge) on Tumblr. My prompt was: “I have made the decision to trust you.” “A horrible decision really.”  - Tangled





	Sealed With A Kiss

 

* * *

Chaos was erupting all over the base. A ship unlike any you’d seen before had descended from the sky, claiming to be coming in peace only to open fire on the Avengers facility without warning.

The entire team was in action, Tony’s armada of Iron Soldiers on the march, but the strange creatures with their sickly grey skin and bright orange armour were practically immune to bullets and missiles. Their armour appeared to be a type of shielding which protected them from any projectile faster than a fist.

The only ones who didn’t seem to be having an issue were Wanda and Strange.

Their magic ripped through whatever technology these odd invaders were using, but the sheer number of - what you’d mentally started calling safety cone aliens because, let’s face it, they looked like traffic pylons - were making it hard for the two magic wielders to keep up.

The only other person looking like he was enjoying himself was Bruce who’d Hulked out and was currently ripping into the ship high above.

While everyone else was occupied, you raced back inside and down to the secure facility in the basement.

What you were about to do was a terrible idea, but you didn’t feel like there was any other choice.

You needed help. The team needed help.

_He_ was your only option.

Striding down the long narrow hallway, you came to a stop at the door and placed your hand on the palm plate.

“Recognize, Agent (Y/N), access 216KL9.”

The lights around the door turned green, and you walked through when it opened, pacing toward the glowing golden cage. Beyond its barely seen walls sat the aptly named God of Mischief.

“Loki.”

“Ah, darling, (Y/N). Come for a visit?” He blinked innocently before the smug smile curled his devilish lips.

“Considering the ceiling is raining dust down on you, I’m pretty sure you know I’m not here for a social visit.”

Thor had returned with Loki not long ago when the former Prince’s presence had no longer been welcome, nor safe, on Asgard. Loki had gotten in and out of trouble so many times, the people of Asgard had demanded his removal from their realm for not only their sake but for Thor’s as well.

Why he hated his brother so much, you’d never been able to get more than the token ‘he stole everything from me,’ the cop-out Loki used when he didn’t want to admit to what the truth really was.

And you had tried to get him to talk. It was part of your job after all.

Returned to Earth, no one had wanted him running loose on this planet either, and he’d ended up in this magic made cell Thor’s people had created.

You’d been brought in to try and get a read on him. As a profiler for the Avengers, you helped get in the head of killers and psychos all the time, but Loki was an entirely new challenge.

He spoke in quips and insults, half-truths and lies. After months of being locked in this room with him, though you knew he often was playing with you, you also thought he might actually like you a little and respect you for not giving up on him.

You’d also been especially careful to never, _ever,_ call him a monster.

It was how he referred to himself on more than one occasion, and possibly the most honest interaction you’d ever had. Loki believed he was a monster, and so a monster he had become.

It saddened you.

He wasn’t a monster. Yes, he’d done some rather atrocious things, killed quite a few people, but that didn’t make him a monster, only a pawn in someone else's end game.

Through weeks and months of misdirection and sarcasm, you’d come to know him quite well. He loved Frigga, and her death had broken a piece of him.

He loved Odin, too. Even when he spoke with vitriol and spat curses on his name it was only because he blamed his adopted father for not allowing him to see Frigga, to be there when they sent her into the stars.

He admired Thor even as he refused to admit it, and envied what his brother took for granted.

As you’d known Thor for some time as well, you thought perhaps Loki was trying to fool himself when it came to his brother. The King of Asgard was not the brash, quick to temper male Loki claimed he was. Maybe he had been, but Thor had grown up, gone through a lot of the same terrible things Loki had. He’d had to come to terms with his only brother betraying him constantly. That would be enough to mature anyone.

Still, now was not the time to be analyzing the brother’s relationship. You’d come here for a reason.

“Do you know anything about the creatures attacking us?”

Flopping down on the wide chair he liked to use when speaking with you, Loki reclined casually against one arm before throwing his leg up over the opposite. He looked bored, but you could tell he wasn’t. It was all an act to appear superior.

The cell was furnished no different than a studio apartment would be, complete with bed and private bath. He was a prisoner, but a well-kept one.

“How am I, a prisoner, to know anything? Can I see through walls to what is attacking you?”

Rolling your eyes, his shenanigans not needed, you muttered, “Pasty grey skin and some kind of orange armour. It’s bulletproof but not magic resistant.”

He rolled his head back on the chair. “Hm. Not ringing any bells.”

“Cut the crap, Loki.”

His eyes drifted your way, smile twitching his lips before he grinned and dropped his foot to the floor. “Testy today, aren’t we?”

“I don’t have the time for these games.” Turning on your heel, you marched for the door.

“Wait!” he called out, lurching to his feet only to tuck his hands behind his back and try to look uninterested when you paused. “They call themselves the Morin-gata. I came across them when I… fell.”

“From the Bifröst?”

“Yes.” He turned to glare at the wall, but keep an eye on you.

“And did you have problems with them?”

He snorted. “I would think not.”

“Why?” you asked returning to stand mere inches from the shimmery gold cell wall.

In an instant he was before you, the same distance from the wall you were, but it no longer made you flinch. You were used to his abruptness.

“Because, my dear, I am a _GOD_!” he roared, arms lifting to the ceiling as the lights flickered off.

The golden glow of his cage was much more present now you were in the dark. “Shit… they must have caught the power grid!” Only the panel beside his cage and the door in the wall remained lit up, running on their own power sources.

“Hm,” Loki huffed. “Pity. Scurry off, little mouse. Runaway and assist your _team_.”

You stared after him, noting the disappointment in his eyes when he returned to his bed and flopped down upon it. “Evidently you weren’t listening. I’m no good to my team without a gun. I’m not some enhanced mortal, Loki. If I go back out there, I’ll likely end up dead.”

He froze, then materialized back before you. “Then stay, darling. I’ll protect you.”

“Why?”

He blinked. “Excuse me?” 

“Why would you protect me?”

Shrugging, he tried to brush off his slip of the tongue. “You’re an intriguing Midgardian.”

“So you like me.” You grinned wide.

“I didn’t say that,” he scoffed, but his lips twitched.

Rocking up on your toes, you snickered until another explosion had a chunk of concrete ceiling coming down beside you.

Yelping, you jumped to the side where the panel to release him from his cage was located. “How did you deal with the Morin-gata!?”

He was still glaring at the chunk of concrete when he answered. “They fear those with magic, therefore, they feared me.”

“Because you are oh so powerful?”

“My darling, (Y/N),” he lifted his head, tilted it to the side, and smiled when he looked at you. “You have no idea.”

Making up your mind, you nodded. **“I have made the decision to trust you.”**

**“A horrible decision really.”**

Sending him a condescending glare, you slammed your hand down on the panel. “Recognize, Agent (Y/N). Access 216KL9. Release the barrier.”

“Access denied.”

“Excuse me?” you muttered, staring at the panel in shock.

“Access denied.”

“It seems you cannot let me out. How unfortunate.” Shrugging, Loki wandered back to his chair.

“Computer, list those who can release Loki from confinement.”

“Thor. Captain Steve Rogers. Tony Stark,” the computer responded in its monotone voice.

“Well, they’re a little busy at the moment!” you snapped. “Override! Emergency protocol Alpha 657 Charlie Tango Whiskey.”

“Override denied.”

“What!?” That couldn’t be. No door, nor cell would remain locked under that protocol.

“Sorry, darling. It appears I get to sit this one out.” Smirking, Loki threw both legs up over the arm of his chair.

“Damn it, Loki! This isn’t funny!”

“Actually, I find it quite amusing,” he chuckled.

You made to give a quippy retort when the ceiling cracking above you grabbed your attention. Before you could fully lift your eyes to it, it gave way.

“No!” Loki shouted.

One moment you thought you were dead, the next, you were wrapped in Loki’s arms near the door, his front plastered to your back.

“What… the… _hell_!” you screeched.

“Mmm…” he snickered. “Oops?”

You elbowed him in the ribs. “You lying sack of shit! You’ve been able to get out of there all along?”

Loki barely even grunted. “It seems so, doesn’t it?” Dragging you closer, his face soon found its way to the skin of your throat where he inhaled greedily. “So this is what you smell like. _Exquisite_!” he growled.

You didn’t want to admit how badly he made your thighs quake, or how the faint scent of sensual musk wafting from him smelled divine. “Loki…”

Again the building shook, more debris coming down on your heads.

Twisting to look at him, you found blue-green eyes full of curiosity looked back. “Help us.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“What do you want?” Those same eyes turned sharp, calculating, and you wondered if you’d made a mistake.

“Freedom.”

“I think you’ve already accomplished that.” You tilted your head toward the cage he was no longer inhabiting.

“Indeed. Then what more have you to offer me I cannot just take for myself?”

“Isn’t taking things which don’t belong to you what put you in there in the first place?”

“Hm, are you being cheeky, pet?”

“Stating a fact.”

A shimmer of green and gold washed over him, changing his attire from simple tunic and breeks to leather and metal. Black on black, a hint of gold and green here and there, a cape snapped at his heels, and the horned helmet appeared on his head. “There is one thing I desire which I could take, but will be even more rewarding if it is given freely.”

“Oh? What’s that? I can guarantee no one is going to hand you the Earth no matter if you help or not.”

He smiled, a look so wicked, so intense, so… _hot_ you felt your panties dampen. “I want _you_.”

“Wh-what?”

“No cameras, no recording devices, no observers. Just you, (Y/N), and me.”

You stared at him, stunned. “Why?” you were finally able to ask.

He spun you around so swiftly, you were incapable of resisting. Strong hands lifted you up, a hard body pinned you against the door, and you found yourself less than an inch from his face.

“You sit beyond my cage day in and day out, asking questions, forever picking away at my psyche. Do you honestly think I would not find you intriguing?” His thigh thrust between yours, holding you up so his hands could delve into your hair. “You ask these insufferable questions, then sit with the patience of a mountain, unmoving, waiting on an answer I do not wish to give. I deny you access, yet you still pull truths from my head I had no wish to discover. You strip me bare, little mortal, and think I will not take retribution? That I will not seek penance from you in some way?”

Floundering, feeling very out of your depth when faced with the strength of the implacable Asgardian, you slowly licked your lips. Mouth dry as sandpaper, you whispered, “And… what will that be… my penance?”

His hands tightened in your hair to the exact point when pain and pleasure mixed. “I will repay you in kind. As you stripped me bare, so will I strip you.” His eyes moved down, took in the cleavage laid bare by the opening of your top.

It wasn’t like you’d had any warning, nor time to get suited up. Everyone had grabbed what weapons they could and bolted into the fray.

But the heat of Loki’s gaze caused a fire to light inside you. Swallowing to wet your mouth, you asked, “And then?”

His eyes snapped up, widening at your lack of fear before a wicked light gleamed to life in those blue-green orbs. “And then, sweet, delicious, (Y/N). I shall take my penance in the coin of pleasure, and you will scream my name, beg for me, plead with me until I am satisfied… or Ragnarok comes.”

His mouth had drifted closer to yours with each word until there was barely a hair of space between you. With the lust on his face, the heat of his thigh wedged firmly between yours, and the way his breath washed over your lips, you could only give a helpless whimper.

“Do you accept my terms?”

You made to nod only to have your head held motionless by the tight grip of his hands.

“Words, pet. Give me your word.”

“I… accept.”

You expected him to release you, or smile in triumph, but his eyes softened as he closed the distance between you instead.

The brush of his nose against yours came first. A tentative caress while his hot breath tickled your lips. It nudged at you, causing your mouth to fall open on a quiet gasp and moan. Lips parted, he gently licked the plump flesh of your bottom lip, nipped it with a softness yet unseen when it came to the God of Mischief. Teeth bit down, tugged, pulling the flesh between his lips where he played with it until you groaned and skimmed your hands up his chest.

“A bargain made and sealed,” he whispered, “with a kiss.”

When he finally pressed his lips fully to yours, every thought you had flew straight out of your head. All but one.

It was a bargain you were happy to make.

**_-The End-_ **


End file.
